¿Vivir para ti o morir por ti?
by DarryedPaz
Summary: ¿Un bebé en camino? ¿Responsabilidad o amor? ¿Tus deseos o los de él? Hermione tendrá que decidir si vivir para hacer feliz a Harry o morir por el bien de él. Descubre sus decisiones y las respuestas a todas estas interrogantes. HHr Post-Hogwarts
1. Normal

**Mmm... no se ni que poner... bueno, yo soy Darryed, aunque pueden llamarme Darry, soy nueva en esto. Tengo 6 años leyendo fandoms y dije ¿Porque no escribir uno? Seré sincera he tenido muchos en mente pero este es el primero que plasmo... se que no soy una gran escritora, jamas pretendí hacer creer eso, solo soy una chica normal con la mentalidad de "La práctica hace al maestro" y bueno aquí me tienen, solo planeo aprender de ustedes, que me digan que tal soy escribiendo, que me corrijan... gracias de antemano a todos aquellos que se tomen el tiempo de darme su opinión y buenos consejos... planeo seguir subiendo la historia según sus comentarios.**

**Sin más: Todos los derechos reservados. Los personajes, nombres de HARRY POTTER, son marcas registradas de Warner Bros. TM & © 2003. Derechos de publicación de Harry Potter © J.K.R. Todo lo que hago es sin fines de lucro. **

**1 Normal**

‒Mi amor… ‒susurró Harry a su esposa. Se encontraba recostada en la amplia cama, ubicada en el centro de la gran habitación donde dormían juntos‒ Hermione…

Calló al ver que se removía lentamente en su lugar. Le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

‒Humm… ¿Qué pasa? ‒preguntó un poco adormilada.

‒ ¿Te sientes bien?

Harry estaba un poco preocupado. Hace días que su esposa se sentía mal, tenía una cita todos los días con el retrete y se mareaba de repente, sin contar la otra noche cuando estaban haciendo el amor y tocó levemente su busto, ella se quejó diciendo que le dolía. Era extraño… muy extraño. La voz de su esposa lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

‒ ¿Harry? ‒llamó confundida.

‒Sí, soy yo. ¿Te sientes bien?

‒Sí, me siento bien. ¿Por qué? ‒preguntó algo confundida por la pregunta.

‒Herms, lo siento, lo que sucede es que en la tarde que te llamé me dijiste que dormirías un rato, y ya pasan más de las 11:00 P.M. Pensé que te sentías mal y que por eso te habías recostado tanto tiempo. ¿O fue que te dormiste más tarde de lo que me dijiste?

‒ ¿Las once dices? ¡Dios! ‒pronunció algo exaltada, dando un leve salto de su gran cama‒ ¡Pero si es tardísimo!

‒Hermione… ‒habló Harry, pero no lo dejó continuar.

‒ ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Cómo pasó? Jamás había dormido tanto en una tarde… ¡Harry! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Olvide la cena, Cariño… perdóname, sé que vienes muy cansado. ¿Y que hice yo? Dormirme. Soy una completa… ‒dijo más para sí misma que para Harry.

‒ ¡Hermione Jean Potter, alto ahí! ‒Harry sabía que su amada esposa odiaba escuchar sus dos nombres juntos en una misma oración, y lo odiaba aún más si venía acompañado de su apellido de casada‒ No pasa nada, Jean.

‒ ¡Me dijiste Jean! ‒declaró sollozando.

Harry no supo que pasó. Hacía un momento tenía a Hermione exaltada y ahora la tenía al borde de las lágrimas. ¿Qué le pasaba? Seguro quería manipularlo, sí, eso era, quería que se olvidara de su reacción tan exagerada al despertarse, pero no la dejaría.

‒ ¡Jean Potter! ‒exclamó con una voz algo dura‒ Si crees que… ‒calló al ver que lloraba fluidamente‒ Hermione… ¡Jean! ¿Qué ocurre? ‒Harry ya se estaba desesperando.

‒Harry, es que… ‒fue todo lo que pudo decir, ya que las lágrimas ahogaban su voz.

‒Mi princesa… perdóname ¿Qué te ocurre? ‒se arrodilló junto a ella, poniendo sus manos en las piernas de su esposa‒ Oye… ¿Herms?

‒Perdón Harry, no sé lo que me ocurre, desde hace algunos días me dan ganas de llorar por todo ‒se limpió las lágrimas y entrelazó sus manos con las de su esposo.

‒ ¿Qué te ocurre? Devuelves todo lo que comes, te mareas, te duele el pecho, y ahora ¿ganas de llorar? No estarás… ¿Embarazada? Digo, no se mucho de bebés, pero, por lo que sé son esos algunos síntomas. Entonces… ¿Si estarás…? ‒preguntó algo dudoso.

Se imaginó a su esposa con el vientre abultado, sintiendo los movimientos de un pequeño bebé fruto de su amor con ella. Sintió una calidez interior, una sensación hermosa e indescriptible.

‒ ¡No! ‒el grito de Hermione lo sacó de su letargo.

‒ ¿No? ¿Por qué lo dices tan segura y exaltada? ¿Acaso no te gustaría la idea? ‒en ese instante bajó la cabeza con tristeza y separó sus manos de las de Hermione.

‒Harry… mi amor, no, no es eso. ‒Lo tomó del mentón e hizo que la observara‒ Cariño, amaría tener un hijo contigo, es solo que… no es el momento. Si estuviera embarazada; que no lo estoy, sería la más feliz créeme.

‒ ¿Cómo estás tan segura que no lo estás? ‒en ese instante su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción.

‒Porque hace algunos días fue mi periodo cielo… no te preocupes. Nuestro bebé llegará cuando menos lo esperemos, en el momento perfecto.

‒ Oh… ‒Harry no pudo evitar desilusionarse y solo asintió‒ Bueno Herms, dejemos esto por la paz. Tomaré un baño y me vendré a dormir ¿Si? Sigue durmiendo preciosa. ‒dijo tratando de dar el asunto por terminado.

‒ ¿Te parece si mejor preparó unos sándwiches? Para que no vayas a la cama con el estómago vacío.

‒Está bien.

Harry entró al baño que tenían en su recamara, se desnudó y se metió a la ducha. Mientras se duchaba, pensó en lo que su esposa le había dicho. Se sentía mal, hasta cierto punto el anhelaba una familia, la familia que nunca pudo tener. Quería un bebé. Un pequeño Harry o una pequeña Hermione. Una pequeña y bella bebé con cabello castaño y ojos verdes como los suyos. Una combinación simplemente perfecta.

Dejó de imaginar cosas, Herms tenía razón, el bebé llegaría cuando fuera el momento adecuado, aunque, muy en el fondo de su corazón creía que su esposa no quería tener un hijo con él. Se quitó esas ideas de la cabeza, claro que su Hermione quería tener un bebé con él, solo que no era el momento, la comprendía, ella solo tenía un poco más de tres años trabajando en sus proyectos de toda la vida, era obvio que quisiera disfrutar más, si tenían un bebé revolucionaría totalmente sus vidas, pero, la más cambiada, sería la de su esposa.

‒ ¿Harry?

‒ ¿Sí? ‒dijo desde el baño alzando un poco la voz para ser escuchado.

‒Está lista la cena. Estaré en la cocina ‒Hermione, sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación.

Él salió del baño, se vistió con sus calzoncillos negros y la parte de debajo de su pijama de cuadros negros con dorado ‒cortesía de Hermione‒ y bajó al comedor.

‒Gracias por la cena, pero, no deberías de preocuparte tanto. Sé cocinar ¿recuerdas? Cuando te sientas cansada, duerme y no te preocupes por mí ¿está bien?

‒Está bien… Y dime ¿Cómo te fue hoy? ‒algo que le gustaba a Hermione es que después de tres años de noviazgo y casi cinco años de matrimonio, ella y Harry seguían con esa complicidad que tenían cuando eran amigos, se seguían contando todo y amaba eso, tener un esposo pero a la vez un gran amigo. Todo lo tenía en él.

‒Bien. ¿Te digo algo? Odio que tu oficina esté tan alejada de la mía. A veces detesto ser el jefe del departamento de aurores, no me gusta ser el responsable de todo, y que por todos los pendientes tener que llegar tan tarde a casa… no me agrada. Teniendo una bella casa y una bella mujer esperándome en ella ¿y yo llegando tarde?

Se habían mudado al Valle de Godric en cuanto se habían casado. Fue el regalo de bodas de Harry hacia Hermione.

**Flasback**

‒Harry, ¿A dónde vamos?

‒ Vamos en dirección a tu regalo de bodas. ‒le comentó el ojiverde.

La castaña ‒que estaba vendada de los ojos‒ se encontraba a un lado de Harry sobrevolando Londres, para ser más precisos, en el copiloto del auto mágico de Harry. Un corvette del año, color rojo sangre.

‒Está bien, me callaré. No preguntaré más. Solo que eso de tener vendados los ojos no me agrada demasiado.

‒Jamás dije que te callaras, Hermione, pero, si quieres puedo distraerte. ¿Te parece?

‒ ¿Cómo me distraerás?

‒Diciéndote que no tienes una idea de cuan feliz soy, amor. Gracias a ti cumpliré mi sueño, formar una familia. Te amo, aunque las personas nos dijeron que somos demasiado jóvenes para casarnos, no lo creo así. Estoy tan feliz de que tú, mi mejor amiga, la persona que ha estado a mi lado casi 10 años cuidándome y protegiéndome, ahora sea mi esposa, a la que le entregue por primera vez mi alma, mi corazón y a la que ahora entregaré mi cuerpo.

‒Harry, que lindas palabras. Yo también soy tan feliz. ¿Tú nunca has…? ‒no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que se sentía algo abochornada.

‒Umm… verás amor... yo nunca he, bueno… ‒Harry estaba tan colorado como el cabello de los Weasley.

‒Perdón por preguntar eso. Imagine que ya lo habías hecho. Tú, Ginny. Éramos adolescentes. Eran novios.

‒No… no lo hice y así es mejor, que tú seas la primera y la única en toda mi vida.

‒Te amo.

‒Yo te amo más… ‒calló unos instantes luego prosiguió‒ Herms hemos llegado.

Harry bajo del coche y saco a Hermione del auto. Le tomo la cintura y la guió hasta la entrada de una bella casa que frente a ellos se vislumbraba. La castaña se quitó la venda de sus orbes marrones y dijo algo dudosa:

‒Harry, estamos en la casa de tus padres, en el Valle de Godric ¿verdad?, ¿aquí está mi sorpresa?

‒No. Esta casa. Nuestra casa, es tu regalo ¿te gusta?

‒Harry… ‒ella se quedó dubitativa, sin saber que decir.

‒Mi princesa… ‒se arrodilló frente a ella y continuo‒ eres, por mucho, lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida tan cruel, lo mejor ¿lo entiendes? Por eso quiero comenzar mi vida contigo aquí, en esta casa, donde mis padres fueron tan felices… Debes saber, este lugar es muy importante para mí, por eso es que te traje aquí… ¿Qué dices?

‒ ¡Oh, amor, claro que quiero comenzar nuestra vida aquí! Muchas gracias. Mejor regalo no pudiste darme ‒Hermione también se arrodillo y le dio su esposo un profundo y apasionado beso.

**Fin flashbacks **

‒No te preocupes Harry, yo entiendo tus deberes. Yo también tengo los míos y no quiero que por mi te vuelvas irresponsable. Además el deber es deber, no podemos estar juntos también en el trabajo, no está bien.

**"Mi Hermione tan responsable como siempre"** Pensó Harry.

‒Está bien, está bien. Comprendido y anotado. ‒hizo un ademan de militar‒ Por cierto, quisiera que fueras al medimago. No has estado bien. Antes de que digas cualquier cosa ya sé que bebé no es… pero, quisiera saber con certeza que es lo que te pasa. ¿Sí? Estoy preocupado.

‒Lo hare. Mañana iré con Draco. ¿Te parece? Ahora, termina tu cena.

Cuando Harry terminó su cena bajó a dejar la vajilla sucia a la cocina, al entrar de nuevo a la habitación, observó que su esposa ya estaba dormida, acurrucada entre las sábanas. No quiso despertarla, puso sus gafas en la mesita de noche y se recostó a lado del amor de su vida, abrazándola por la espalda, como cada noche.

‒Buenas noches, mi amor ‒le dio un tierno beso en el hombro y se durmió.

**¿Opiniones? Por favor. **


	2. Emociones

**Notas de autor al final. Gracias. **

**Sin más: Todos los derechos reservados. Los personajes, nombres de HARRY POTTER, son marcas registradas de Warner Bros. TM & © 2003. Derechos de publicación de Harry Potter © J.K.R. Todo lo que hago es sin fines de lucro.**

_**2**_

_**Emociones**_

‒Hermione, es hora de despertar ‒le dijo un Harry de cabello alborotado, levantándose de la cama.

‒Un rato más ‒respondió algo adormilada.

‒ ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué mundo paralelo es este? Jamás pensé ver a la gran Hermione Jean Granger, premio anual, perfeccionista, heroína de guerra, diciendo estas palabras ‒cuando ella escuchó esa corta frase, como si de una fuerza oculta se tratara se sentó en la cama viendo directamente a los ojos a Harry.

‒Mira, James... ‒en ese momento Hermione le tiró una pequeña almohada y le atinó en la cabeza y comenzó a reír.

‒ ¡Ey! Esto no es justo, Hermione. Eso fue un golpe bajo. Ahora verás ‒Harry se puso encima de ella y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas.

‒Está bien, está bien, me rindo.

Él solo le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y se sentó a un lado de ella tomándole las manos.

‒Cariño, recuerda que hoy irás con el medimago. ¿Quieres que pase por ti para acompañarte?

‒No, Harry, gracias. Iré a preparar el desayuno, ¿Qué se te antoja desayunar hoy? ‒se levantó de la cama dispuesta a bajar a la cocina, pero algo se lo impidió. Harry la tomo por la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas.

‒ ¿En verdad quieres que te diga que se me antoja para el desayuno? ‒le susurró al oído.

‒ ¡Harry! No juegues ‒dijo Hermione tratando de aguantar la risa.

‒Pero Hermione, a mí solo se me antojan un par de hot-cakes como solo tú los sabes hacer, ¿eso es un juego? ‒ Su tono era una mezcla de inocencia y burla.

‒Muy gracioso Potter, dúchate, vístete y bajas a desayunar ‒Hermione se quitó del regazo de su marido y bajo a la cocina.

Después de que Harry se duchara y se vistiera con su uniforme de jefe del departamento de aurores, bajó a desayunar.

‒ ¿Hermione, entrarás a trabajar más tarde hoy? ‒preguntó Harry cuando iba bajando las escaleras, algo extrañado de que Hermione no se hubiera ido a duchar y vestir, viendo las horas que eran.

‒No, cariño. No iré a trabajar, acabo de mandar una lechuza a Kingsley avisando que no me presentaría hoy al trabajo.

‒Eso sí es sorprendente, ¿es porque irás al medimago?, pensé que irías al salir del trabajo, o que tal vez saldrías un poco antes de lo normal.

‒Verás Harry, no quiero que te preocupes…

‒ ¿Qué pasa, Hermione? ¿Estás bien? ‒la interrumpió Harry algo preocupado.

‒ Déjame terminar de hablar. ¿Si, Harry? Odio cuando no lo haces, lo sabes. Bueno, como te iba diciendo, no me siento bien precisamente hoy, no es nada del otro mundo, un dolor de cabeza, y una revoltura de estómago, iré al medimago que me hagan los estudios completos, que me den las pociones necesarias y asunto resuelto. ‒Se levantó de la silla donde se encontraba y se acercó a Harry que estaba al pie de las escaleras observándola algo serio, lo abrazó fuertemente por la cintura y le dijo‒ Perdóname, Harry, sé que te hable muy brusca pero sabes como es mi carácter, sé que te preocupas porque me quieres pero todo estará bien. Sé que es poco usual en mí que falte al ministerio pero haré un par de cosas. Aprovecharé el día para hacer todo lo pendiente.

‒Oh… ‒Harry reacciono y le devolvió el abrazo a Hermione, reposando su cabeza en el hombro de ella‒ Perdóname tú a mí por interrumpirte, te amo, no puedo evitar preocuparme, aunque si tú dices que no es nada. Nada será. En cuanto llegues del medimago me avisas, ya sea yendo al ministerio, por celular o lechuza. Lo que quieras, pero, me mantienes al tanto ¿sí?

‒No te preocupes, así será, te amo más.

Después de tomar el desayuno, Harry salió hacia el ministerio por Red Flu. Cuando llegó al ministerio entró, como a diario, dando los buenos días a todos. Al entrar a su oficina se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver al mismísimo ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt sentado en la comodidad de su silla reclinable muggle. Harry observó que Kingsley estaba con el ceño fruncido, con los codos apoyados en el escritorio, teniendo levantadas una de sus manos de tal modo que ahí reposaba su cabeza. En cuanto el ministro reparó en que Harry estaba ahí se levantó rápidamente de la silla.

‒Potter. ‒le tendió la mano y prosiguió.‒ ¡Buenos días! Te preguntarás que estoy haciendo aquí ¿no?

‒Buenos días para ti también, Kingsley. En realidad, sí, me pregunto a qué debo le honor de tu visita.

‒Primero que nada, Potter. ¿Qué le pasa a tu esposa? ¿Está bien? ‒era bien sabido por todos, que el Señor Ministro tenía un especial afecto y respeto a Hermione Granger, jefa del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, por sus múltiples aportaciones a tal departamento, además de que por ese mismo afecto y respeto Kingsley hacía todo lo que estaba en sus manos para apoyar la fundación de Hermione, la P.E.D.D.O. (Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros). ‒ Hace un rato que me llegó la lechuza donde me informaba que no podía aparecerse hoy por aquí, me preocupé, ella no falta sin motivo.

‒Si quieres que sea sincero Kingsley, no lo sé, quedamos en que hoy iría al medimago, aunque, a mí también me pareció extraño que quisiera faltar, yo creí que ella tal vez se iba a ir más temprano o que quería ir a la hora de salida, incluso le dije que la acompañaría, pero se negó. Está mal, duerme mucho, vomita, le duele la cabeza, se marea… ¡pero, es una terca! Dice que no tiene nada, pero eso no es normal… Me preocupa, pero, al menos sé que ya irá al medimago, eso me deja más tranquilo ‒Harry, sintió un gran alivio al haber desahogado todo lo que tenía guardado desde el día de ayer.

Se quedó esperando por la respuesta de Kingsley, pero solo vio como este, de su cara seria empezó a formarse una sonrisa y después de unos momentos, comenzó a reír. Harry no entendió nada.

‒Sigues siendo un inocente, Potter. ¿Mareos, vómitos, cansancio? ¿No lo entiendes? ‒preguntó no creyendo tal inocencia en Harry.

‒ ¿Embarazo? No soy tan despistado. ‒Kingsley lo miró algo sorprendido, luego, cambió su cara a una que con los ojos le decía que estaba en lo correcto.‒ No, no está embarazada.

‒ ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? ¿Hicieron una prueba acaso?

‒ No. Hermione me aseguró que no era eso, se lo planteé ayer, pero ella dice que no, ya lo sabes tuvo su… su… cosa de mujeres ‒dijo Harry algo abochornado.

Kingsley rió con más ganas, al instante cayó al ver la cara de tristeza que se había apoderado de su auror estrella. Ahora que lo pensaba, Kingsley se preguntó el por qué Harry y Hermione no habían tenido hijos, eran jóvenes, pero por lo que sabía, habían disfrutado su noviazgo, tenían una buena economía y sabía de antemano que Harry siempre había anhelado lo que le falto de pequeño: una familia.

‒Harry, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? Si no es indiscreción.

‒Claro, sabes que puedes.

‒ ¿Por qué no han tenido hijos? Quiero decir, son jóvenes, sé que tú siempre has querido eso, y ahora que lo pienso es extraño que aún no hayan tenido familia.

‒Verás… tú lo has dicho, somos jóvenes, podríamos esperar un par de años ‒Kinsgley notó el tono no muy convencido de Harry y se lo hizo saber.

‒ ¿Por qué siento que ni tú estás convencido de eso?

‒Está bien. Anhelo, deseo, quiero un bebé con mi esposa. Quiero una familia, pero si algo he aprendido en mi matrimonio es que las decisiones son de los dos, no solo mía y pues, tengo que hablarlo primero con Herms, discutirlo, ya sabes…

‒ ¿Y has hablado con ella?

‒Realmente no… Pero, ayer lo intenté, como te dije le planteé la posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada, es un comienzo de tema ¿no? y pues, ella exaltada me dijo que no, que no era el momento, que el bebé llegaría cuando tuviera que llegar, y, tiene razón, además, ella apenas y empieza sus proyectos, un bebe cambiaria mi vida pero más la de ella. ¡Merlín! No sé qué pensar.

‒Si me permites mi opinión, Harry, ella tiene razón, pero tú no la tienes, debiste decirle lo que sentías, ¿qué tal si ella si quiere familia y desea hablarlo contigo pero no sabe cómo abordarlo?

‒Pero ella… me contestó como si no quisiera y… ‒fue interrumpido por Kingsley.

‒No lo puedes saber, Harry. Habla de esto con ella, tú lo has dicho las decisiones son de los dos, no tomes decisiones u opiniones por ella, no cometas el error de que te falte comunicación con Hermione.

‒Sí, gracias por el consejo pero ella tiene razón, su trabajo… ‒calló al ver la dura expresión de Kingsley y rectificó. ‒ Pero, sí, hablaré con ella. Hablare con ella otro día, tal vez mañana cuando hayamos celebrado San Valentín, sabes que a Hermione le encanta y…

‒Harry, sobre eso… ‒interrumpió el moreno.

‒ ¿Qué pasa?

‒Te necesito en una misión mañana, eso era por lo que vine a tu oficina, además de saber de tu esposa, te quería informar que te prepararas porque mañana sales a una misión a Francia, como mínimo tardarás una semana, necesito que vayas tras la pista de Horace Defoe, un mago con padres muggles que está cometiendo una serie de asesinatos, te enviaré el expediente más tarde…

‒Kingsley, ¿estas bromeando?

‒ ¿Crees que bromearía con algo así? Es un caso importante, Potter. ‒dijo algo molesto.

‒Pero, ¿mañana? ¿Una semana? Hasta donde yo sabía se nos avisaba con anticipación en misiones de ese tipo. Puedo hablar con el escuadrón 1…

‒ ¡No! ‒resonó la voz de Kingsley.‒ No vas a enviar a nadie más, claro que te daré un escuadrón a elegir, tú los conoces, tú decidirás quien ira, pero no delegaras responsabilidades, tú eres el encargado del departamento de aurores, es tú deber ‒dijo Kingsley recalcando mucho el tú.

‒Kingsley, sabes que el día de mañana es muy importante para Hermione. Por favor. Te lo pido no como mi jefe, como mi amigo. ‒hizo una leve suplica el ojiverde.

‒Y yo, Potter, te pido, no como el Ministro de Magia, si no como tú amigo que no me hagas esto, iras a la misión y se acabó. Es importante, entiéndeme tú a mí. No por nada tienes el puesto que tienes, eres uno de los mejores, te necesito.

‒ ¿A qué hora partiríamos? ‒dijo Harry en tono apagado, sabiendo que Kingsley tenía razón, no servía de nada refutar más. Luego hablaría con Hermione, ella entendería.

‒Mañana a las diez de la noche en punto tienes que estar en Hogwarts, tienen que hablar con la profesora Mcgonagall sobre un par de cosas, creemos que Horace Defoe está implicado en el incidente de la chica asesinada en la escuela. El trasladador saldrá a las 10:45 hacia Francia.

‒ ¿Hay relación entre él y la victima?

‒Eso se los informara Mcgonagall mañana, no es algo que podamos hablar vía lechuza y ella en este momento está algo ocupada con el asunto de la alumna asesinada, así que hasta mañana obtendrán esa información.

‒ ¿Hay algún riesgo en la misión por mínimo que sea?

‒No. Me sorprende, Potter, no te creí un hombre asustadizo ‒dijo Kingsley tratando de animar el ambiente tenso en el que se encontraban.

‒No es por mí, Hermione siempre me pide ese tipo de detalles y la entiendo, ahora no solo vivo por mí mismo, comparto mi vida con ella. Si no hay riesgo, ¿Por qué hasta Francia? ‒pregunto y se tocó el puente de la nariz, signo claro de tensión en él.

‒Porque en el ministerio francés hay información clara de lo que ese sujeto ha hecho, pruebas, huellas digitales, en fin. Es demasiada información, tardaran en recaudarla, por eso una semana antes de que preguntes.

‒Está bien, dijiste que podía elegir a un escuadrón, elijo el 1. Mañana me reuniré con ellos aquí a las 9:45 de la noche para partir a Hogwarts.

‒Bien dicho, muchacho. ‒Kingsley se sintió culpable, él sabía, como buen amigo de Hermione que era, para ella ese día era importante, así que tuvo una idea.‒ Potter, te tengo una propuesta.

‒Escucho.

‒Voy a mi oficina, te mando el expediente, lo revisas hoy, informas a los del escuadrón, les das indicaciones y mañana tienes el día libre para que celebres con tu esposa. Aquí te quiero a las 9:45 de la noche, como me acabas de decir.

‒ ¿Estás hablando enserio? ‒dijo Harry en tono sorprendido.

‒Claro, Harry, sirve de algo que el Señor Ministro sea tu amigo, ¿o no? Tómalo como unas mini-vacaciones, porque la semana que viene será pesada.

‒Gracias Kinsgley. ‒lo abrazó.

‒De nada, muchacho y procura sorprender a Hermione mañana.

‒Eso planeo.

Con esa despedida, Kingsley salió rumbo a su oficina para no perder tiempo dando a Harry el expediente, Harry por su parte se dispuso a hacer el trabajo pendiente y planear todo con el escuadrón, quería dejar todo listo para hacer los últimos detalles del regalo de su esposa, el cual venía preparando desde hace meses.

-0-

‒Señorita, me podría comunicar con el medimago Draco Malfoy ‒dijo Hermione amablemente a la recepcionista que ahí se encontraba.

‒ ¿Tiene cita con él?

‒No, podría decirle solamente que lo busca Hermione Granger, por favor.

‒Asunto personal, ya veo. ‒murmuro para sí misma la recepcionista‒ En un momento la llamó, iré a avisar al señor, si gusta sentarse ahí, por favor. ‒informó a Hermione señalándole unas pequeñas butacas ubicadas al frente de la oficina.

‒Claro, muy amable.

‒Un placer.

Hermione se sentó a esperar a Draco, unos minutos después al recepcionista salió de la oficina informándole que el medimago la esperaba, así que se levantó y fue directo a la oficina sin darse el lujo a tocar.

‒ ¿Hermione? Vaya, que sorpresa. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

‒Hola, Draco ‒saludó ella‒ Pues, verás, no me he sentido bien.

‒Me dijo Emily que no venías como paciente ‒Draco se extrañó un poco ya que veía muy bien a Hermione.

‒Y no vengo como un paciente, solamente te quería decir a grandes rasgos los síntomas que tengo y ver si tú me podrías revisar o me digas con que medimago especialista voy. No quiero perder mucho tiempo en esperar la consulta con otro medimago. ¿Me harías ese favor?

‒Claro que sí, Hermione. Dime, cuáles son tus síntomas, dolores, etc. ‒dijo Draco sacando una pequeña libreta para anotar lo que le parecía más relevante.

‒Tengo unos mareos espantosos, duermo mucho, no puedo comer nada porque todo lo vomito, creo que podría ser un virus, me duelen ciertas partes de mi cuerpo, um… y ‒se calló al ver que Draco dejo de escribir en la pequeña libreta y la veía fijamente‒ ¿Qué pasa?

‒Creo que ya sé a qué se debe tu padecimiento, acércate con Emily y dile que te lleve a la oficina de la sanadora Alexandra Nott, ve con ella e infórmale que vas de mi parte, ella sabrá que hacer.

‒ ¿Está todo bien, Draco?

‒Perfecto. Ve a hacer lo que te digo, luego hablamos ‒Hermione le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida y se retiró.

Informo a Emily lo que le había dicho Draco y esta inmediatamente hizo lo que su jefe había ordenado, la llevo hasta una la parte de afuera de una oficina, Emily se metió a ella y Hermione se quedó parada esperando afuera. La oficina era algo peculiar, la puerta, que parecía hecha de madera de pino, estaba pintada de colores, las paredes de ésta eran de un color rosa pálido y las sillas de espera que estaban a un lado eran rosa y azul, alternando el color, había un pequeño escritorio color rojo con algunos papeles en cima, pero estaba vacío, pensó que tal vez la secretaria se encontraría con la medimaga, que por lo que su buena memoria le decía, se llamaba Alexandra.

‒Listo, señora Hermione, llegamos, pase usted con la medimaga.

Hermione agradeció a Emily y se encamino hacia la oficina, antes de entrar toco la puerta, no quería que la tacharan de maleducada.

‒Adelante ‒escuchó una chillona voz que provenía de dentro de la oficina.

‒Buenos días, medimaga Alexandra, vengo de parte de…

‒Sé que viene de parte de Draco ‒le dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro‒ Iré al grano señora Granger, Draco cree que podría estar embarazada, por eso la envió aquí, para estar seguros o descartar la idea ‒la sonrisa se borró del rostro para dar paso a un tono muy profesional y directo en aquella mujer.

Hermione se sorprendió del cambio de actitud de la medimaga, cuando comenzó a hablar estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y de un momento a otro se portó muy directa. Se quedó unos momentos asimilando lo que había dicho la medimaga, ¿embarazada? Por Merlín que fuera cierto, era lo que más anhelaba pero no quería hacerse ilusiones, ni hacerle ilusiones a Harry hasta estar segura, ya muchas desilusiones se había llevado ella a lo largo de casi un año en el que había intentado quedar embarazada, y en el cual, mes tras mes sufría, en silencio, porque las pruebas daban negativas, apenas hacia 2 meses que había dejado de intentar con tanto ahínco y había comprendido que un bebé llegaría cuando fuera el momento. Dejó de divagar y habló.

‒ ¿Cree que sería posible? ‒le dijo Hermione en un tono neutral, no quería hacerse ideas antes de tiempo.

‒Por lo que me acaba de decir Draco hace un momento, sí. Nada es imposible, señora, pero, queremos estar seguras, ¿verdad? ‒Hermione asintió, luego una duda vino a su cabeza.

‒Señora Nott…

‒Alexandra, llámame Alexandra.

‒Está bien, Alexandra, hace días fue mi periodo, quiero decir, no es posible que esté embarazada ‒dijo Hermione con su mismo tono neutral, en el fondo le dolió decir esas palabras, fue como matar una esperanza, pero no lo demostró.

‒Hermione… ¿Puedo llamarte así, verdad? ‒Hermione asintió‒ Como te decía, el cuerpo de las mujeres es muy complejo, hay mucha variedad en las hormonas, el que una mujer tenga su periodo no es garantía de que no esté embarazada, se puede seguir ovulando por varios meses después de la gestación.

‒ ¿Enserio? ‒dijo algo sorprendida y con un poco de esperanza.

‒Así es, mejor salgamos de dudas, ¿te parece?

‒Sí.

‒Te voy a pedir que te recuestes en la camilla y descubras tu vientre un poco, por favor.

Hermione hizo lo que le ordenó, pero le entró una ligera duda y no se quedó con las ganas de preguntar. Era su naturaleza.

‒Dime, Alexandra, ¿me harás una ecografía parecida a las que realizan los muggles?

‒Oh no, querida, solo haré un pequeño hechizo sobre tu vientre, si vez un pequeño hilo color verde es que estás embarazada, si vez un hilo rojo, no lo estás. ¿Lista? ‒ella solo asintió.

La medimaga hizo unos pequeños movimientos por sobre el vientre descubierto de Hermione y susurró unas palabras realizando el hechizo, la castaña estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, espero unos momentos hasta que vio un pequeño hilo verde bailando encima de su vientre. Se quedó en shock, sabía lo que eso significaba pero necesitaba que alguien se lo dijera a viva voz.

‒Felicidades Hermione, tienes casi 6 semanas de gestación, te podría dar fechas exactas pero necesito más hechizos y quiero saber si... ‒se interrumpió a sí misma al observar la expresión de Hermione, era una mezcla de sorpresa, alegría, miedo, ternura… pero lo que sin duda vio fue amor, mucho amor‒ ¿Estás bien, cariño?

‒Sí, sí, estoy bien, solo que no puedo creerlo ‒dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

‒ ¿Te esperabas esto?

‒La verdad, no. Estuve intentando embarazarme por un tiempo, pero pensé y me dije que no podía estarme afanando, así que, dejé de intentarlo hace un par de meses. No me lo creo. No me lo creo. ‒repetía la castaña.

‒Creo que te entiendo, ya hablaremos de eso, ¿quieres saber el sexo del bebé?

‒ ¿Eso se puede? ‒preguntó algo confundida, ella creía que tenía que esperar a que el bebé estuviera formado, dentro de tres o cuatro meses, para saber el sexo.

‒Sí, es un simple hechizo, no se hará ninguna ecografía, eso podríamos hacerlo en otra sesión, si quisieras venir con tu pareja, es a tu elección, ¿quieres que lo haga? ‒Hermione solo asintió automáticamente‒ Es casi el mismo procedimiento para saber si hay embarazo o no, solo que en este caso, si sale hilo azul, es niño y si sale hilo rosado, es niña.

Vio como de nuevo Alexandra hacia un par de movimientos en su vientre, similares a los antiguos y esperó un momento. Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse al ver el color del pequeño hilo que se movía encima de su vientre.

‒Felicidades mamita, será…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará….

**¡No me maten! Gracias por los reviews que me enviaron, sé que tardé mucho en subir el capítulo ‒un mes y cinco días‒ espero que sea de su agrado, si me tarde no fue por mí, fue por unos problemas familiares bastante fuertes, pero los compensaré, mi plan es subir el siguiente capítulo antes de que termine esta semana. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, si me pudieran dejar opiniones, sería lo mejor, ellos son mi fuerza, saber si les va gustando o no y así. Como seguir encaminando la historia, si tengo errores, etc. Gracias por su atención.**

‒**Darry**


	3. Felicidad

**Sin más: Todos los derechos reservados. Los personajes, nombres de HARRY POTTER, son marcas registradas de Warner Bros. TM & © 2003. Derechos de publicación de Harry Potter © J.K.R. Todo lo que hago es sin fines de lucro.**

3

Felicidad

‒Felicidades mamita, será…

‒ ¿Alexandra? ‒Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse qué era lo que pasaba la cara de la joven medimaga demostraba incredulidad, no comprendía nada. Ella misma estaba viendo el color del famoso hilo arriba de su vientre. ¿Qué pasaba?

‒ No puedo creerlo… ‒dijo Alexandra algo estupefacta por la situación.

‒ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tiene algo mi bebé? ‒en ese momento se esfumo todo rastro de felicidad en el rostro de Hermione para ser sustituido por una inquietud muy fuerte.

‒ Hermione… ¿ya observaste bien el color del hilo? ‒el tono de la medimaga había vuelto casi a la normalidad aunque aún conservaba algo de sorpresa‒ Me dijiste que estuviste intentando tener un bebé por meses, ¿verdad?

‒Así es, ¿eso que tiene que ver con esta situación? ‒Hermione se extrañó aún más por eso, pero se empezó a calmar al ver a Alexandra más relajada.

‒Pues vaya, esto no se ve a diario, pero, felicidades tendrás dos bebés del mismo sexo. He ahí el porqué del color es un tono un poco más bajo que el que dice el sexo, no te lo dije porque lo creí improbable. Discúlpame por eso. Verás, sale el tono que es, rosado o azul respectivamente, si es un tono más alto en ambos casos son gemelos, si por el contrario, aparece un tono más bajo son mellizos, y si sale una combinación de rosado y azul son dos bebés de diferente sexo. Extraño, ¿no? No sé por qué de esos colores, yo no inventé el hechizo. Muchas felicidades, tuviste doble regalo.

‒Aun no puedo creerlo, tendré mellizos y es lo que Harry siempre quiso… Se pondrá tan feliz. ‒dijo Hermione muy ilusionada.

-0-

‒ ¡Hermione! ‒gritó Harry en cuanto llegó a su casa. Tal vez estuviera dormida, aunque no era tan tarde. Ese día Harry había arreglado todo para su salida a Francia, había visto el expediente, hablado con el escuadrón al que había elegido y había hecho los planes suficientes como para que quedara todo listo para su partida del día siguiente, así como también le había quedado tiempo suficiente para terminar el regalo de San Valentín de Hermione. Aunque a lo largo del día estuvo algo inquieto, Hermione había dado su palabra de mantenerlo al tanto de sus resultados con el medimago, pero le envió lechuzas, le mando mensajes de texto, le hizo un par de llamadas y nada. Estuvo tentado a salir del trabajo para ver cómo estaba pero si quería aprovechar el día siguiente tendría que acabar todo el trabajo pendiente‒ Mi cielo, ¿estás en casa?

Se quedó quieto por un momento, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, que ni siquiera su respiración se escuchara y entonces percibió un leve ruido en lo que dedujo era la pequeña biblioteca que su esposa había instalado en el primer piso de su hogar. Caminó hasta la dichosa habitación y ahí la encontró, recostada en el pequeño sofá negro de cuero que ahí tenían. Por lo que veía, debía estar en una posición algo incomoda ya que tenía la cabeza algo caída hacía uno de sus hombros, sus manos le colgaban a los lados y el libro que por lo que observó era **La historia de Hogwarts** se encontraba tirado entre las piernas de Hermione. Se acercó a ella y la acomodó en sofá toda recostada de modo que se le dificultara menos al momento de tomarla en brazos. La tomó y se la llevó hacia su habitación, una vez ahí, la recostó en la cama, le quito los botines negros que traía puestos y la cubrió con la frazada.

Se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro. No podía creer que a pesar de todos esos años ella, su mejor amiga, su amor, siguiera con él. Después de 14 años de conocerla, tres años de noviazgo y cinco de matrimonio. Aún seguía amándola con una gran intensidad, aún seguía deseándola, deseando sus besos, deseando esos abrazos que lo hacían olvidar todo a su alrededor. Simplemente ella era su refugio, aquella persona que siempre anhelo tener.

Miedo. Eso era una de las emociones que también lo embargaban cuando la veía, miedo a que un día ella desapareciera. Que le quitaran su tesoro más preciado, ya le habían arrebatado mucho, si le arrebataran a Hermione no lo soportaría. Por eso era tan sobreprotector con ella, aunque Hermione se molestara, no podía evitarlo. No se dio cuenta en que momento Hermione empezó a moverse pero ahí estaba, observándolo con sus grandes orbes marrones.

‒Hola, Harry. ¿Qué hora es? Creo que se me está haciendo costumbre recibirte dormida ‒le dijo una risueña Hermione.

‒Te amo. ‒le dijo Harry de repente realmente sin prestar mucha atención a lo que ella había dicho, solo que ahí, observándola, no pudo reprimir el expresar en esas pequeñas palabras algo del mucho amor que sentía por ella.

‒También te amo, mucho.

Hermione le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y lo acercó lentamente. Unió sus labios a los de él, Hermione sintió los labios secos de Harry pero no le importó, lo siguió besando unos momentos más, hasta que el sintió que le pedía permiso para invadir su boca, en el momento en que sintió la lengua de Harry juguetear con la suya, dejó de pensar. Unos instantes después tuvo que dejar el beso para respirar un poco, unió su frente a la de Harry, viéndolo directamente a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que la tenían perdidamente enamorada, que sabía leer, que entendía a la perfección. Unas respiraciones después, él se fue acercando lentamente mirándola directo a los ojos, y poco a poco, pudo sentir la intensa fusión de sus labios, el dulzor llenándola por completo, como cada uno, pasaba a ser parte del otro, como dejaban de ser individuos por separado. Pero el vacío se ensanchó, sus labios se separaron, dejando vacío.

Él la volvió a mirar directamente a los ojos, leyendo su alma, lentamente fue elevándose hasta quedar sobre ella, sin aplastarla, y sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento. Se volvió a acercar la besó, pero esta vez aquel beso fue más intenso, más pasional, se volvió a separar de ella para recuperar el aire y para decirle:

‒Te amo ‒le repitió.

Harry comenzó a desvestirla, prenda a prenda, haciendo movimientos eróticos, creando fricción entre sus pieles, se amaron fundiendo sus cuerpos, sus almas, olvidando todo a su alrededor. Solo eran ellos dos, dos individuos siendo uno.

Terminaron enredados en las frazadas, Harry abrazándola por la cintura y ella con la cabeza recostada en el pecho de él, ambos con los rostros hacia arriba, observando el dosel blanco de su cama.

‒Créeme, mi cielo, estos son buenos recibimientos, si cada vez que te encuentre dormida gano esto, por favor, trata de dormir a la hora que esté llegando yo.

‒Muy gracioso, Potter ‒fingió un tono de molestia.

‒ ¿Qué? ¿Me seduces y luego te molestas? ‒le dijo riendo.

‒ ¡¿Yo te seduje?!

‒Sí, tus besos me sedujeron, tu comenzaste.

‒Yo no hubiera comenzado con mis besos si tus palabras no me hubieran seducido a mí ‒volteó un poco su rostro solo para observar la expresión divertida de Harry.

‒ ¿Entonces eres una chica que se deja convencer con pocas palabras? ‒Harry estaba a punto de reír a carcajadas.

‒Graciosito.

‒Mi cielo, hablando seriamente, ¿te lastimé? Creíste que no me daría cuenta, pero emitiste un quejido, te escuché, bajito, pero escuché.

‒No, Harry, no me lastimaste solo que tengo un poco sensibles partes de mi cuerpo, pero no fue nada.

‒ ¿Estás segura? ‒ella solo asintió‒ Está bien, te creeré. Por cierto, ¿Por qué no me avisaste que te había dicho Draco? ¿Por qué no me contestaste las lechuzas, los mensajes, las llamadas? ¿Estás bien? ¿Es grave? ¿Tienes que reposar?

‒Alto ahí, Harry. Respondiendo a tus mil preguntas por minuto, te iba a avisar pero llegué muerta de cansancio, no pensaba dormir, así que me dispuse a leer y en ese rato te mandaría el mensaje, pero al final si me quedé muy dormida hasta ahorita desperté y tú ya estabas aquí, no me llegó ninguna lechuza, o al menos no la escuché, y mi celular lo dejé sin querer en la entrada, hasta la biblioteca no se escucha, lo siento cariño. Estoy bien, no tengo que reposar, no es grave.

‒ ¿Pero entonces que tienes?

‒Un virus, con una poción se me quitará. ‒Hermione no estaba mintiendo del todo, la medimaga le había ordenado tomar una poción, se utilizaría como vitaminas para sus bebés. Solo de recordar a sus bebés tuvo ganas de llorar de felicidad, pero se contuvo, no le diría a Harry aún, sería su sorpresa de San Valentín, ya quería que fuera el día siguiente, Harry amaría su sorpresa, estaba segura‒ Cariño, ahora que estoy recordando, dime… ¿Qué haremos mañana? ¿Quieres que yo organice este año? Podemos ir a algún lugar lindo en cuanto salgas del ministerio, sabes que yo no trabajo mañana y puedo organizar, sé que tú si tienes trabajo.

Hermione y Harry tenían un pequeño "ritual" de San Valentín, desde que habían sido novios, y ahora esposos se habían dedicado a festejar ese día de diferentes maneras cada año, generalmente el día lo organizaba Harry alegando que quería sorprender a la castaña. Pero este año se preguntó si él cedería a dejarla organizarlo, quería que fuera un día inolvidable.

La castaña adoraba ese día en especial, casi empatado con el cumpleaños de su esposo, más que nada porqué había sido un 14 de febrero cuando Harry le pidiera que se casara con él, además de que le agradaba la leyenda que encerraba ese día tan especial, como las parejas se regalaban detalles, se demostraban su amor de tantas maneras, y no solo las parejas románticas, las parejas de amigos, las parejas de hermanos…

‒Una poción… que no se te olvide tomarla. Hermione, sobre mañana, tengo que hablar contigo.

‒ ¿Está todo bien? ‒preguntó algo preocupada.

‒Sí, mi cielo, está todo bien, solo que no iré a trabajar por la mañana, en realidad iré hasta en la noche, algo así como a las 9:30 de la noche tengo que estar listo.

‒En la noche no hay nadie en el ministerio, solo los guardias. ¿A qué tienes que ir tú? ‒le preguntó extrañada.

‒Verás Hermione, Kingsley me avisó hoy mismo que tenemos que ir a una misión a Francia… una semana entera.

‒ ¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Tiene riesgo?

‒No, Hermione no tiene riesgo, pero al parecer hay mucha información para recaudar por eso es una semana, iré yo con el escuadrón uno. Solo nosotros, solo que es inevitable partir mañana, traté de hablar con Kinsgley pero no me tomó en cuenta otro día. Pero, me dijo que como para compensarlo, por tener una manera de decirlo, me daría el día de mañana libre, a las 9:45 de la noche tenemos que estar partiendo a Hogwarts, partiremos desde el ministerio.

‒ ¿A Hogwarts?

‒Sí, al parecer el asesinato que hubo en Hogwarts tiene que ver con el implicado en las pruebas que están en Francia, Horace Defoe se llama el sospechoso. Tenemos que estar a las diez en Hogwarts, pero sabes que me gusta estar antes del tiempo dicho, hablaremos con Mcgonagall de todo el caso y a las 10:45 parte el trasladador a Francia. Lo lamento, mi cielo, enserio.

‒No te preocupes, cariño ‒le dio un dulce beso en su torso.‒ Mañana disfrutaremos del día y estarás listo a la hora acordada, ¿sí?

‒Gracias, yo sabía que comprenderías, te amo.

‒Yo también te amo. Tienes que prometerme, que me llamaras a diario para saber cómo van las cosas, no me importa que la misión no tenga riesgo.

‒ ¿Así como tú me hablaste a mí el día de hoy? ‒la reprendió divertido.

‒Harry, ya te dije mis motivos. Me hablaras, ¿cierto? Yo no te llamare porque no quiero ser importuna, esperaré a que tú lo hagas.

‒Sí, te hablaré o mandaré una lechuza lo prometo.

‒Entonces... ¿quieres que arregle todo para mañana?

‒Lo siento, amada señora Potter, eso no será posible. Ya tengo todo listo.

‒ ¿Todo? ‒le preguntó sorprendida.

‒Me impacta tu confianza hacia mí, querida.

‒Harry, claro que confío en que pudieras hacerlo, pero, has tenido mucho trabajo… ‒le dijo algo decaída por no poder hacer el día especial, aunque, tal vez ella no arreglaría el lugar pero se encargaría de que su regalo fuera muy especial.

‒Organizar algo para mi linda esposa no me quita tiempo, ni por todo el trabajo del mundo dejaría eso de lado.

‒Te quiero, Harry ‒se conmovió con sus palabras y unas pequeñas lagrimas asomaron de sus ojos.

‒Yo más. ¿Qué te parece si nos disponemos a dormir? Así estarás bien descansada y disfrutarás al máximo el día de mañana.

‒Está bien, con esto deduzco que no tienes hambre, y estás cansado. Así que, buenas noches.

‒Buenas noches.

Y así los dos juntos, abrazados, enredados entre las frazadas se dispusieron a dormir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuará…**

**Está bien yo sé que me quieren matar porque no puse muchas cosas interesantes, pero lo que pasa es que así tengo distribuidos los capítulos y pues subí este porque prometí subirlo antes de que terminara esta semana así que aquí lo tienen. Agradezco a todos los que me dejan sus opiniones, sus favoritos y sus alertas, pero creanme que agradecería más opiniones, aunque solo pusieran un emoticón (: para saber si les ha gustado, si quieren cambios. Ustedes tienen opinión en este fic. **

**Por ahí me comentaron que se envió un correo que había subido capitulo y era el mismo que había subido hace algunos días, quiero decir que yo no cambie capitulo, no volví a subir ni nada por el estilo así se dieron las cosas, no sé si sería una falla o que cosa. Solo para que estén enterados.**

**El próximo capítulo ahora sí Harry se enterará del embarazo, sé que también querrán matarme por no poner el sexo del bebé. Pero ustedes díganme. ¿Qué creen que serán? ¿Niños o niñas? A ver si hay personas deductivas aquí. Okay veo mucho Death Note.**

**Sin más me despido hasta el próximo capítulo. Reviews, please. **

**Darryed :3**


End file.
